For a traditional antenna, adjustment of an azimuth and a downtilt generally requires manual and mechanical adjustment at a position in which the antenna is mounted. Because an antenna includes element arrays corresponding to multiple frequency bands, mechanical antenna adjustment may cause both an azimuth and a downtilt of arrays corresponding to each frequency band to be adjusted.
Therefore, in the prior art, when a beam of arrays in the antenna that are corresponding to a frequency band is adjusted, a beam of arrays corresponding to another frequency band is affected, which compromises antenna performance.